Seven minutes in heaven
by Katmaljak
Summary: A game they all just learned about that could be good or bad.


Seven minutes in heaven

Honestly I have no clue whose idea this I know is that one minute I'm walking around Liones and the next there is a bag over my head and I'm being dragged off. The next time I open my eyes wee are in the boar hat and every one is there the seven Deadly Sins, the princesses, Gilthunder, Howzer, Guila, Jericho, Griamore, Arthur, and Elaine. I should probably introduce myself too my name is Isabella but most people call me Izzy and I have a huge secret that I would be embarrassed if anyone found out especially the person my secret revolves around. "Why are we here Ban"asked Melodies. Of course it was him it's always him. " We are playing a game called Seven Minutes in heaven"said Ban. Of course we are playing that game me and my big mouth. You see I'm not exactly from around here and one night they started asking me about where I came from and that wretched game came up and they started asking me about it. "How do you play" asked Elaine. "Well it's simple we put something that represents ourselves into a box and we go around the circle and each take our turn reaching into the box and if you pick out something that some one else put in than the two of them have to go into a closet for 7 minutes, luckily for all of you I have already made the box and put stuff inside it" answered Ban. After hearing all of this there where only two things I was thinking and they where a. Do not make me go first and b. Do not pair me with Arthur for you see I have a major crush on him that's my big secret. " Alright who wants to go first?" Asks Ban. No one raises their hands all looking slightly red in the face including me and this is not the first time that I'be played this game. "No one well that means that I get to pick, now let me see eenie meanie minie moe how about you Arthur." Said Ban. "Me no way I'm not doing this." Replies Arthur. "Come on it will be fun" replies Ban. Than he's leans down and whispers "Plus you might get the person you want." At that comment Arthur went as red as tomato which made me confused who was this special person it had to be someone in this room. "Alright fine I'll do it" replies Arthur. He reaches his hand in and pulls out a necklace that looks vaguely familiar to the one I lost earlier this morning. "Alright it looks like Arthur and Izzy are gonna to go first" cheers Ban. We look at each other and my face goes blood red and I think I see him blush too. "No way I never agreed to this" I say. After I say that I see a look of hurt flash across his face and I instantly feel guilty but I cannot go into that closet with him. "Oh come on it will be fun" said Ban. Who than picked me up and started dragging Arthur to the closet and threw us in where he than closed the door locked the door. When I herd the lock click I knew that there was no way out of this one so I pulled my knees up to my chest groaned and buried my head into my knees. "It's not that bad" Arthur said. I looked up and replied "I didn't say it was." "Than why do you look so upset you have played this game before right" said Arthur. "I have but every time I've done it, it was usually with a close friend and it wasn't awkward or someone who I don't know and would never see each other ever again " I answered. "So is that why you didn't want to do it with me." He said. "Yes and no I'm afraid that it will be awkward so why don't we just kiss and make it quick" I say. "Alright" he replied. We looked at each other and started leaning in until our lips met in a short and sweet kiss. And than just as fast we break apart both red in the face. "See it wasn't that bad Arthur said. "Yeah I guess you're right" I replied. Immediately after we said that we heard the click and open our time was up thank god. Ban stands there grinning and and asked "So how was it?" We rushed past him and sat down not saying a word both of us red in the face. After us the game went on and all the respective couple went in together which made me think that Ban planned this out from the very beginning. After the game was over I immediately left not being able to stay there. I went to the market place to clear my head and to think about the kiss I had with Arthur and how my secret is still safe. Later I should thank Ban for this or maybe hurt him for the whole ordeal oh well just have to cross that bridge when I get there.

 **Dear readers**

 **If you read this thank you I know it is not the best it is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate it if you commented on how I could improve it.**


End file.
